monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Slug Nun/Rosary
Rosary is a friendly Slug Nun. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Will you give me a donation so I may build a respectable church?” (Give 165G?) *Yes - “Oh, what a kind person. Goddess… thank you for this fateful meeting.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh Goddess, is this a test as well?” “Ohh, I’m so hungry. Goddess, please bestow lettuce upon me.” (Give Lettuce?) *Yes - “Oh, what a kind person. Goddess… thank you for this fateful meeting.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh Goddess, is this a test as well?” “I would like to attend to those who are injured, but… Would you please provide some herbs?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Oh, what a kind person. Goddess… thank you for this fateful meeting.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh Goddess, is this a test as well?” “My mission is to spread the teachings of Ilias… But what is the most effective tactic for a missionary to the general public?” *Just pray honestly - “I’ve been on missions like that. For people without faith, it’s as if praying is annoying.” *Tell a cautionary tale - “There was a time that I tried that, but everyone just seemed bored.” *Use your body - “I should perform obscene acts with my body? Is that not just what you want?” (+10 Affinity) “Do you conduct yourself in accordance with your faith? In the Goddess’s eyes we are all equal.” “There are other monsters like me who also use recovery magic. During combat you should aim to take them out first… uhhh, I’m too helpful for my own good. I may have signed my own death warrant.” “If you don’t mind, please take this. Do not ask where the mucus came from.” (+1 Slimy Mucus) “If you don’t mind, please take this. It is a charm, it will be helpful.” (+1 Earth Orb) “If you don’t mind, you should take this. It will help you on your journey.” (+275G) “I want to build a church for slugs. Where do you think I should build it?” *In a field - “A grassland is too dry… We need somewhere more humid.” *In a swamp - “Yeah, of course I want to build it somewhere wet. A swamp would definitely be a damp place to worship, simply wonderful.” (+10 Affinity) *In hell - “Are you saying that all slugs are going to hell? Even if you say such cruel things, I won’t give up.” (-5 Affinity) “If you master Priest and Magician, you can become a Sage. It must be nice to be able to use white and black magic.” “A sister with sticky mucus, is that weird?” *It’s not weird - “Really? I’m glad. So you won’t discriminate against me because of my race.” (+10 Affinity) *It is weird - “Yeah, I know… But to discriminate based on race, it doesn’t make any sense before a goddess.” *It’s irresistible - “No way, you’re lusting after a sister like me? You leave me with no choice but to squeeze out your semen.” “Do you know why I follow the teachings of Ilias?” *You were inspired by the teachings of kindness - “Yes, that is the way… We must extend kindness beyond the barriers of race.” (+10 Affinity) *You want to punish humans - “Ridiculous, dealing out punishment is Ilias’s job. Something so presumptuous would get us punished.” *Because Ilias is so moe - “Wh-what a disrespectful statement! I completely agree, but I cannot forgive you!” (-5 Affinity) “Are you properly using support magics like guard? It is very useful in a long battle.” “I am a vegetarian and do not eat meat. Lettuce now commence a payer… Oh Goddess, please forgive me.” “No matter how well I polish the cathedral floor, I always leave a trail. Ohh… how embarrassing.” “Another damp day of perfect weather. Come on, pray with me.” *Pray together - “Together now… Ilias… please provide us with food today.” (+10 Affinity) *Do not pray - “Is that so? I’m sorry. My faith still has not reached you.” *Pray to the Dark Goddess - “Oh? Then let us pray to the Dark Goddess. Goddess… please provide us with food today. ...huh? Why are you so surprised? I pray to both.” “Allow me to pray for you. Ohh, may your adventures be filled with pleasure...” “Sigh… The inside of my robe is covered in sticky mucus. I’ll never get used to wearing one of these.” “Once you master priest, you can become a white mage. The stronger white magic… oh how I admire it.” “Do you have a party member that is good with recovery? You should have one in your battle team and at least one in reserve.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Rosary: "My dream is to build a slimy church." With Sofia: Sofia: "So we aspire to the same thing? To spread the teachings of Ilias across the world." Rosary: "To that end I am going to build a slimy church. Complete with a slimy chapel and a slimy organ." Sofia: "... Does it really have to be slimy?" With Christie: Christie: "So we're in the same line of work? Let's do our best." Rosary: "To that end I am going to build a slimy church. Complete with a slimy chapel and a slimy organ." Christie: "With so much slime... My body is getting so excited." With King of San Ilia: King of San Ilia: "So there are even monsters who follow the teachings of Ilias? All are equal before God, it is a true pleasure." Rosary: "You are the King of San Ilia... I am still immature, please show me the way." King of San Ilia: "Was it you that ruined my vegetable garden? That slime covered veil seems familiar..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Slug Stage" and "Monster Sisters" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Irodori